Minnie Mouse and Alice tear Kairi's dress
At the living room, Eris, Xemnas, Minnie, and Alice walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Eris was now wearing a royal dark purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a burgundy shawl with a hood. Xemnas was still wearing his regular outfit. Minnie was now wearing a royal magenta pink/red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Alice was now wearing a royal blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. As Xemnas opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Kairi, who was now wearing her blue party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, bloomers, tiara, and silk gloves. She was also carrying a blue purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Eris, Xemnas, Minnie, and Alice were stunned to see Kairi in her blue party outfit. But Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animal boys watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Kairi?!" Alice gasped in shock. "Mother, father, she can't!" Minnie added, and she and Alice panicked. "Girls! Please!" Xemnas demanded, and Eris said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Kairi?" Kairi smiled, and Eris and Xemnas slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Eris continued. Kairi gulped in fear as Xemnas grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Kaa added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Eris said. Kairi just smiled. "Don't you think so, Alice?" Eris asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Alice said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her blue beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Baba Looey shouted, marching towards the blonde-haired girl, about to fight, only to get his tail pulled by Kaa. "They're my beads!" Alice shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Kairi. "Oh, no!" Kairi exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Minnie yelled, ripping her blue sash off Kairi's dress. Soon, Alice joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Kairi sobbed. As Minnie and Alice continued tearing Kairi's dress, the Intergalactic girl panicked, crying as Minnie and Alice called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Xemnas demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Eris gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Minnie, who feels sorry for Kairi). "Sorry about that, Kairi." Minnie said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Alice, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Eris said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Xemnas turned to Kairi, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Eris and Xemnas closed the door, Kairi gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animal boys watching her. Kairi ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animal boys felt sad that Kairi had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Someone's Dress